Episode 8300 (31st October 2018)
Ross and Charity, and Rebecca, Robert and Aaron continue to argue about Moses and Seb's living arrangements. Elsewhere, Frank informs Leyla that her fiancé Clive is a conman. Plot Aaron suggests Robert should talk to Rebecca about Seb's living arrangements. Robert feels bad for not hearing Rebecca out yesterday. At Holdgate Farm, Rishi has prepared breakfast in bed for Manpreet but hurries off before taking it up to her. Sarah is out of ICU. She asks after Joe so Cain tells his granddaughter that Joe only cared about himself and Moira suggests Sarah concentrates on her recovery. In the backroom, Aaron and Charity discuss Ross and Rebecca's plans to take Moses and Seb away. Victoria can see things from all sides and reminds Charity and Aaron that Ross and Rebecca have rights. Charity doesn't believe Ross and Rebecca are capable of raising the children full time although Victoria reminds Charity she's hardly mother of the year. Meanwhile, Ross and Rebecca arrange to rent a dockside apartment in Liverpool. Rebecca is delighted but refuses to leave without Seb. When Megan and Frank head into the Take A Vow office, they find Leyla already hard at it. Frank is suspicious when Leyla mentions Clive went out early this morning and ended up helping someone whose car broke down. Jai finds Rishi in the pub and informs his father that Manpreet seemed genuinely upset that he wasn't there this morning. He tells Rishi if Manpreet didn't enjoy last night, she'd be the one who was making a quick getaway this morning. Leyla believes things are starting to look up for her with Clive but Frank bursts her bubble by blurting out Clive is a conman. Frank explains how Clive was his cell mate and he mentored him - saying your helping someone fix their car was one of his old tricks. At that moment, Clive appears and tells Leyla he's got a surprise for her. Leyla walks out. Rebecca calls by the Mill to talk to Robert about Seb. Robert is annoyed that Ross is there too although Ross reminds Robert that Aaron is here as well. Rebecca explains she's going to hire a nanny and assures Robert he can still have Seb loads. Aaron is adamant that Seb is staying with him and Robert and prevent Rebecca from taking her son out for the afternoon as previously arranged. Debbie asks Moira if she believes Joe ever cared about her. Moira tells Debbie that nobody could do what Joe did if they were really in love. Cain can't bear to see Debbie so cut up. Moira refuses to let Cain lose it like she did after Emma and tells her husband the best thing he can do is move on. Victoria warns Charity, Robert and Aaron that if they can't reach an agreement, this will end up in court. Manpreet tells Rishi that last night was perfect, her only regret is they didn't enjoy breakfast in bed together. Rishi suggests they could next time. Manpreet hopes that'll be soon. Gabby tries to persuade Bernice to give Daz a second chance but Bernice makes it clear it's not happening. Whilst Bernice is at the bar, Gabby takes Bernice's phone from her bag and sends a text. As Clive tries to explain everything to Leyla, Jai exits the café and thanks him for fixing his car. Clive tells Leyla he scraped together every penny and bought her a necklace and he was picking it up. Clive concedes he should've told Leyla about his time in prison but didn't as he was scared to lose her. Leyla can no longer trust Clive and tells him she no longer wants to be with him. Ross and Rebecca appear in the pub backroom and inform Charity, Robert and Aaron that they are moving to Liverpool but won't leave Seb and Moses behind. Rebecca tells Robert that since her accident, he's been brilliant with Seb but she let them convince her she's not capable of bringing up her own son. She states she's taking Seb, and if Robert and Aaron want to stop her, she'll see them in court. Charity labels Rebecca and Ross mad and insist they're never going to win although Ross reminds Charity she barely takes an interest in Moses and it's a running joke around here that she'll palm him off on anyone. Rebecca warns Robert that things could get very messy as she has a lot of dirt on him. Aaron doesn't think Rebecca will win custody but Rebecca states she's ready for a fight, as if she doesn't have her son, she has nothing left to lose. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Manpreet Jutla - Rebecca Sarker *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen Guest cast *Clive - Tom Chambers Locations *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen and hallway *Hotten General Hospital - Sarah's room and corridor *The Woolpack - Backroom and bar *Footbridge *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Main Street Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes